The Hunger
by rachael's bookshop
Summary: sort of a prologue to a bigger story that I don't really know where it will go... of course I do have some idea... just having trouble writting it... so read it and tell me what you think...


Prologue –

As the full moon hid behind the black clouds, the dark night air chilled her as she ran up the stairs. The wind was strong as it blew all around her. The girl in question was running up her school stairs to get to her locker on the third floor. She hated student/ parent/ teacher interviews. Her stupid, idiotic teacher was making her run up the stairs so she could show her parents how little work she did in her class. She couldn't help it if math's was her worst subject, but she did try to do the work she was given but it was just so hard. She didn't understand how to do, and it was not like any one tried to help her.

When she got to the top of the stairs she shivered, _someone's walking on my grave_ she thought. But the strange feeling didn't leave her, but magnified as she realised that the lights were off, _weird _she thought as she searched up and down the wall for the light switch. Once she had turned the lights on, she walked right down the other end of the long corridor to get to her locker. She kneeled down so she could reach the bottom locker that was hers. 7 right, 23 left, right before she could reach to the last number on her lock, the lights blacked out. "What the?" She said to her herself. _That means I have to walk all the way to the other end to turn on the lights again_. As she stood up shivers went down her spine all the way to her toes. She turned around as if to look for something that set her shivers off, but could find nothing in the darkness. Still unsure, she started walking back towards the start of the hallway but suddenly stopped as she heard a footstep. It was only one but it sent off more shivers. The footstep had been faint and light, but it had been loud enough to hear. She realised then that she could feel eyes watching her. Eyes that watch her every move, eyes that knew exactly what her next move would be.

"Hello?" she called. She hoped that someone would answer her, but deep down she knew no one would. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence, nothing, she could hear no noise, nothing but her heavy breathing and her beating heart. She started walking again, slow, painful steps that could be heard all the way down the silent hall. She tried to see the person who was still in the hall with her, although they had not moved yet since. She stained her eyes trying to see them, but the darkness did not share its secrets. She was halfway down the hall now and the eyes that watched her had not lifted their gaze.

The hall way was so dark that she did not see the bin until she had crash into it. She stood up quickly, but as she went to walk off a hand closed around her shoulder. She tried to scream but no noise came. She tried to rip her shoulder out of their grip and run away, but their grip was too tight. They spun her around, their grip still on her arm, so they could see her and in turn she could see them. They were wearing black so she could only see their face and on the first look what she saw surprised her. It was a guy about sixteen years old. He had black hair or at least very dark hair. His skin was very pale, almost white but it looked so smooth, like cream. There were no freckles or spots on his face. He had an all but almost perfect nose, and very soft lips. But what drew her gaze were his eyes. They were dark like he rest of him, almost black, like empty holes that drew her into them and had no end. She knew she could fall into those eyes forever. As she stared into his face she realised that he had been looking at her too. And the eyes that had intrigued her so much, had changed from being empty, and were now filled with an emotion that scared her almost to death. They were filled with hunger. She took a step back in fear. His hand fell from her to his side, breaking any contact with between them. She tried to run and although he did not touch her, she could not move away from his eyes. "Stop it, please. Let me go." She whispered to him. He took a step towards her. "No please, don't." she knew he was going to hurt her and she tried so hard to get away but she could not move. It was like she was paralysed, like she had no control of her body any more. He took another step towards her, almost touching her. She had stopped trying to get away now. She now knew she couldn't. That there was no way she could get away while his eyes were on her. It was like they were controlling her. He had put his hand on her neck now, touching it, stroking it. She could feel her pulse thumping underneath his hand. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes. "Please, don't." she mumbled in a half filled protest. He was kissing harder now, almost like sucking at her skin. And then she felt a sting like two really big needles prick her skin. What followed was much worst. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He pulled away from her neck so she could see what had bitten her. His face had changed, not in a shape-changing way, but it now had a demon look upon it. His eyes were still black but they had no white in them and a glow to them. His mouth now had two thin, long, pointy teeth poking out from underneath his lips. As she stared at him, he licked his lips clean of blood, her blood. He turned his face towards her. "I know you won't believe me." He started. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need your blood. I'm sorry, if it matters." And than he lowered his mouth back to her neck, and began to drink again.

He didn't want to drink from this girl. His mind said no, but his body kept going, like it couldn't stop. He could feel her rich blood run down his throat, the sweetness of it filling his body with life. He didn't want to drink this girl dry, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go, to take his mouth away from this powerful taste.

The girl he held in his grasp could feel her blood leave her, and although she was starting to go numb she could still feel it leave her. And she was sad to think that this was the way she would die, for she did not believe him. But as he kept drinking from her she wondered if he would ever stop, it was like he had a thirst that would never be quenched. She was getting tired now. And it was hard to keep her eyes open. Her eyes drooped down; she couldn't keep herself upright anymore, and so she fell into his arms. She closed her eyes; she could feel herself losing the fight to stay alive now, so she pulled herself up so she could talk. "You…lied" she whispered. And then she let go.

The boy who held her let her go. He couldn't believe what he had done. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm not like them." He answered. But he knew it was no use. She was dead and he had killed her. He watched as the two tiny holes in her neck healed over into tiny lumps no bigger than two mosquito bits. "Hello? Jess? Really! Come on, stop playing games. It can't be that bad, can it?" A strange woman said. The boy ran into the darkness. He saw the woman see the girl on the ground, he saw her start to cry as she realised the girl was dead. "I'm sorry" he mumbled to himself "I'm so sorry." And so he kept on saying until he faded into the night.


End file.
